vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Major (2017)
Summary Major Mira Killian is the protagonist of the Ghost In The Shell 2017 Live-Action adaptation. Originally a regular human woman, Mira was a refugee who fled from her country of origin to Japan alongside her family, though her boat was sank by terrorists. While she was rescued, her body would not have survived for long due to the injuries she sustained. With imminent death, she was taken in by Hanka Robotics and Section 9, her mind being transplanted into a new, fully artificial cybernetic body. A year later, Mira is now the Major of Section 9's elite task force, successfully destroying the most dangerous criminal organization and terrorist forces. However, the Major suffers internally, feeling trapped in her synthetic shell and disconnected from her humanity. Her memories are a foggy mist, and she remembers little of her past. These problems are worsened when a cyber-terrorist who named himself "Kuze" begins attacking Hank Robotics and all those who associate with them. Throughout her mission to stop Kuze, the Major is confronted by the true nature of Hanka organization, and of her creation. She learns that her memories are all fabricated and implanted to her brain, and that she isn't the first of her kind, but rather the 99th subject of a serious of failed experiments. In truth, she used to be a young japanese woman named Motoko Kusanagi, who was stolen from her mother by Hank Robotics, in an attempt to create a perfect weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Varies via hacking Name: The Major, Project 2571, "Mira Killian", Motoko Kusanagi (Original human name) Origin: Ghost in the Shell (2017 film) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cyborg, Major of Public Security Section 9 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Hacking, Cyborgization, Enhanced Sight, Thermo-Optical Camouflage (which turns her Invisible and mask body heat emissions), Stealth Mastery, Digital Interaction, Telepathy, major Resistance to Hacking, Pain and Alcohol Immunity, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Information Analysis, Combatant and tactical genius Attack Potency: Wall level (Her cybernetic body makes her enhanced far beyond regular human capacity. Ripped a large portion of the Spider Tank through sheer strength, though dismembered herself in the process). Varies via hacking Speed: Supersonic Combat & Reaction speed (Dodged bullets from very short distances) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Ripped a portion of the Spider Tank apart). Varies via hacking Striking Strength: Wall Class (Kicked a Kuze controlled cyborg that sent him flying a good distance). Varies via hacking Durability: Wall level (Immune to most weaponry such as handguns and machine guns. Survived a huge explosion). Varies via hacking Stamina: Superhuman+ (While she requires some sleep as her mind gets tired, her fully cybernetic body doesn't feel fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Weaponry, Planetary or more if her opponent is connected to the net in some way Standard Equipment: Glock 19, IWI Jericho 941 PL, Major's Police Bike Tavor SMG, CZ 100 Pistol, M-23 (resembles FN-P90) Submachine Gun, CZN-M22 Assault Rifle, Thermo-Optical Camouflage, motorcycle, light urban combat armor (consisting of a body suit and visor. The visor has expanded optical capabilities like FLIR) Intelligence: Quite high. She is an excellent combatant and tactical genius, rising to the rank of Major at Section 9 in only a year. A skilled hacker, being capable of hacking into the minds of both robots and cyborgs to gain information. Weaknesses: Originally suffered from amnesia and false memories, though by the end of the movie that is no longer a problem. Her sense of touch is far lower than that of normal humans, leading to her barely feeling her own skin and not realizing she had been shot at the wrist. Feats: Toggle Strength/Combat Skill * Easily upper cut a Kuze controlled cyborg into the air and held him up with one hand. * Easily dispatched some Yakuza cyborgs in a nightclub. * Knocked back Kuze. * Took care of these men rather quickly and casually threw one against a wall. Speed/Agility * Moved so fast she was able to take down a conference room full of terrorists. * Dodged some heavy gunfire from the spider tank. * Evaded more gunfire from the spider tank by casually jumping off falling structures. * Somehow evaded a missile fired directly at her. Seen here afterwards jumped onto the tank. Durability * Survived this close range blast. * Survived being fired at by the spider tank after she successfully opened it's hatch. Other * She's got eye wear that can scan entire facilities and provide valuable information. * It's looks as though she can stay underwater without breathing. * Her body is capable of cloaking itself. Gallery PosterGitS.jpg GitSMovie.jpg ConceptArtMotoko.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Police Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Detectives Category:Federal Agents Category:Spies Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Cyborgs Category:Hackers Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Bikers Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Data Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Technopaths Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier